Drill bits may comprise a steel fluted section with a hard material cutting head, for example a tungsten carbide head, attached at one end. Located at the other end of the shaft is a shank to releasably connect to a tool holder or a drill or the like, for example, a rotary drill, a rotary percussion drill or a rotary hammer. In order to minimise the amount of power required to drive the drill, the cutting head conventionally comprises two opposing main cutting arms extending from a central point. Conventionally, the drilling of holes with a cross-section closely approaching a geometric circle is assisted by provision of two auxiliary hard material head parts axially set back from the main cutter and radially set back from the outer diameter swept by the end of the main cutting arms, which are either connected to the main cutting head as in U.S. Pat. No. 7,861,807, or are spaced apart from the main cutting plate on the head of the steel fluted section as in European Patent No. EP 1 506 830.